No space
by master doll
Summary: o mundo é dividido em Shi e Tsu. Os Shi são todos os que possuem fortes poderes sobrenaturais e os Tsu são todos os seres humanos normais devotos da ciência. Mas a ciência e o sobrenatural não são duas coisas que podem permanecer juntas.fichas fechadas
1. capitulo 1: no silencio da noite

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto ou criado por leitores que me autorizaram a usá-los na história original criada por mim.

Agradecimentos: a Haruno Mitsuki por me dar idéias importantes e a sango7higurashi, pois sem ela eu não teria iniciado esse projeto.

Obs: A história se passa em um mundo fictício.

* * *

_**No space **__by doll master_

* * *

"_Por que Deus nos criou? Para nos desprezar?"._

"_Por que Deus criou aqueles monstros? Para nós sofrermos?"._

_Ambos são pessoas, ambos sentem dor, a diferença é pequena._

_Mas o ódio é enorme._

_E Deus disse que assim o mundo tornou-se perfeito._

* * *

Há anos atrás, Kyoto, cidade governada apenas por Shi's, foi tomada pelo rei da Britânia. Após a guerra, a cidade passou a ser governada pelo sobrinho do rei e foi dividida em dois distritos, sendo o mais pobre destinado para os Shi's, fazendo com que eles vivessem em miséria.

Mas o sobrinho do rei se apaixonou por uma Shi, e, juntos, tiveram um filho, e com isso, os dois distritos se unificaram e tornaram os direitos e a organização justa.

Mas essa criança foi rejeitada pelos Tsu e pelos Shi, e a união que traria paz causou a segunda grande guerra.

Com a guerra, os Shi foram excluídos mais uma vez, o casal que dera a luz àquele pequeno monstro fora morto e essa pequena criança teve sua voz calada pela guerra.

O rei resolveu unificar todo o país e transformou Kyoto em um distrito para que todos os Shi ficassem quietos em um único canto e estipulou um governo provisório.

Ao mesmo tempo criou um centro de pesquisa entre a cidade de Kyoto e o distrito de Tsu's mais próximo.

Mas o que ele não esperava era que os Shi resolvessem fazer barulho.

* * *

Capítulo 1:No "silencio" da noite

Em um pequeno prédio abandonado, com todas as janelas quebradas e nenhuma forma de barrar o forte vento que soprava na rua escura e vazia da área abandonada do distrito de Shi, um grupo de pessoas se reunia. Na época, ainda não imaginava quem eram eles e o que eles iriam fazer.

- Eu ainda acho que, se todo mundo se unir, a gente consegue acabar com eles. Esse distrito já tem muita gente, quase todos os Shi's foram mandados para cá.

- Cala a boca, Suigetsu, tem muita gente que não quer lutar e quer apenas viver do jeito que pode.

Todos se calaram por um tempo, o ruivo tinha toda razão. Eu também concordava com ele, embora não importasse nada já que eu não poderia ser ouvida ou me intrometer.

- Mas, Sasori-danna, o que você acha que podemos fazer, então?

- Encontrar o herdeiro Namikaze.

- Isso é impossível, ele foi morto pelo rei.

- Isso nunca foi provado.

O loiro olhou para o outro ruivo que se encontrava na sala, ele era semelhante à Sasori, possuía cabelos ruivos curtos e um olhar serio, que em minha opinião era sempre centrado nos seus objetivos e nunca me permitiu saber o que pensava.

- Eu sou a favor de lutar logo!

- Cala a boca, Naruto, você é igual ao Suigetsu, só pensa em lutar.

O loiro de nome Naruto ficou quieto, emburrado, ele era muito parecido com Deidara, o outro loiro, mas ao contrario dele, Naruto tinha cabelos curtos e espetados, e o mais estranho é que embora ambos os loiros fossem hiperativos, se davam muito bem com Sasori e Gaara. Talvez fosse isso o que comprovasse que os opostos se atraem, afinal, isso não aconteceu com os Shi's e os Tsu's, né?

- Bem, eu acho melhor a gente ir para casa e discutir isso depois. Está ficando escuro e à noite é bem mais fácil para a galera do laboratório pegar a gente, fiquei sabendo que o filho mais velho do meu vizinho foi pego.

- Aqueles malditos...

Naruto realmente odiava receber essas notícias, sentia a perda do companheiro, mesmo que nem o conhecesse.

Não demorou muito para o grupo se retirar e ir para a casa de Suigetsu, sabiam que o velho senhor Ichiraku teria lhes preparado algo para comer. Já fazia três anos desde que Suigetsu e Sai, seu companheiro de quarto na universidade em que estudavam, mudaram para o distrito, ou melhor, foram foçados a se mudar, e passaram a morar na casa do velho Ichiraku. Não era estranho ter várias famílias separadas e/ou morando junto de outras.

Ao chegarem, encontraram Temari e Kankuro sentados na sala conversando, eles eram a irmã e o irmão de Gaara e juntos moravam com Naruto.

-Que bom que chegaram, estávamos morrendo de fome, o Juugo não agüentou e comeu primeiro.

Temari falou animada, era loira, prendia os cabelos em quatro rabos de cavalo, e se referia a outro morador da casa, Juugo. Este era outro novato que vivia calado, usando uma roupa preta e luvas, mantendo apenas um cachecol laranja que pertencera a sua mãe, juntamente com uma pequena boina da mesma cor. Sempre gostei daquela boina...

Logo todos jantaram e os Sabaku, junto com Naruto, dirigiram-se a sua pequena casa. Ela não era muito grande e possuía apenas dois quartos, e mesmo que quisessem, não podiam dar privacidade uns aos outros. Ou era dois em cada quarto, ou era alguém para fora, já que não havia sequer um sofá pra acomodar alguém.

Naruto entrou no quarto que dividia com Gaara e subiu na bicama.

- Sabe... Eu acho que a resposta não está no herdeiro.

- Então, onde você acha que ela está?

- Na nossa origem.

- Você não acredita naquela lenda de que somos escolhidos por Deus, né?

- Ora, porque não? É melhor do que acreditar que somos um experimento que não deu certo.

- A nossa origem não é importante, ela já foi perdida há muito tempo.

- E os colares significam o quê, então?

O ruivo nada disse, eles e mais alguns amigos possuíam desde crianças um colar em formato de um pentagrama onde se tinha gravado o nome de um demônio antigo.

Mas ninguém nunca entendeu ao certo o que aquilo significava.

Depois que ambos foram dormir, segui até a casa de Sasori, ele dividia a casa com Deidara e mais quatro pessoas, só conseguiram isso por ter uma casa um pouco maior e com três quartos.

Na casa, estavam todos reunidos na sala, que por ter apenas uma mesa de jantar tinha bastante espaço para todos sentarem no chão e se reunirem.

Na sala, encontrava-se Hidan e Kakuzu, eles eram amigos e os donos originais da casa, Sasori e Deidara só passaram a morar lá quando a casa deles teve de ser desocupada, quando a área 13 foi abandonada e incendiada, uma forma de diminuir o número de Shi's.

Pouco tempo depois eles receberam mais duas pessoas, no caso duas garotas, Alice Lelouch e Akimoto Miami, embora elas não se conhecem se tornaram boas amigas e logo o grupo se enturmou.

- E o que vocês decidiram na reunião?

Alice perguntou já muito interessada, a garota de cabelos negros olhava fixamente para o ruivo. Como usava uma blusa preta seus olhos vermelhos se destacavam em sua aparência levemente infantil.

- Não decidimos nada, não foi todo mundo, fora que qualquer coisa que a gente fizer vai culminar em uma guerra.

- Bem, bem... Então vamos dormir porque por hora é o melhor a fazer.

Todos olharam para Miami, ela se levantou animada, sempre fora assim, nunca falava nada sobre ela mesma e estava sempre alegre, possuía cabelos negros longos, sedosos e lisos. Com uma franja repicada que cobre a testa, e duas mechas laterais que moldam a face, seu comprimento vai até o cóccix. Dona de olhos lápis lazuli brilhantes, vivos e levemente puxados, com cílios longos e finos.

Todos seguiram as orientações da morena e seguiram para seus quartos.

- Miami-chan? Tá acordada?

- Tô.

- Por que você detesta tanto a guerra?

- Porque nela as pessoas morrem, não que eu ligue para os humanos, mas eu não quero perder meus amigos.

- Mas sabe... Nós somos humanos também, só que nós temos alguns dons a mais.

- De que adianta ter esses dons, afinal? Somos desprezados pela nossa sociedade atual.

- É... Mas eu acho que isso irá mudar.

Alice colocou a mão sobre o colar de pentagrama que carregava no peito.

- Uma coisa que eu sempre quis saber é porque temos esses colares.

- Deidara, Hidan e Kakuzu não têm, isso deve ser alguma herança de família, talvez os nossos antepassados tenham feito parte de alguma organização secreta e deixaram esses colares.

- Pode ser.

A conversa entre as duas não durou muito, e logo ambas também foram dormir, e não demorou muito para que o distrito estivesse banhado em sonhos noturnos.

* * *

_Eles querem saber porque existem_

Durante a noite a equipe de buscas saiu, sempre procurava capturar algum espécime.

- Hildegard-sama, não encontramos ninguém nessa área.

- Passem para a próxima.

A voz da grande líder se fez presente no rádio do tanque especial, não era a primeira vez que a equipe de resistência, a grande equipe militar do distrito de Tsu, tinha a missão de ir atrás de algum espécime para a central de pesquisas e testes.

A brilhante capitã possuía cabelos ruivos e olhos esmeraldas e sempre foi muito centrada no seu trabalho, sem se preocupar com ninguém além dos Tsu.

Tudo estava ocorrendo perfeitamente bem, ou pelo menos estava, até se ouvir uma explosão.

- O que aconteceu?

- Parece que um dos tanques teve sobreaquecimento e explodiu, a área 4 está sendo incendiada.

- Então vamos bater em retirada.

- E os Shi da área?

- Deixe-os.

Não precisou de mais palavras para que os Tsu saíssem do distrito.

Enquanto observava as casas caindo e queimando, senti-me curiosa quanto a uma garota em especial, ao contrário de todos os Shi's da área, ela estava apagando o fogo usando a água, na verdade ela estava controlando a água.

Quando o alarme soou, ela presumiu que a ajuda chegaria a se pôs a correr até chegar perto de uma rua grande, onde ela poderia ir para o distrito de Tsu. Os Shi's normalmente não podiam entrar, mas ela tinha uma falsa identidade como Tsu para poder morar do outro lado do centro de pesquisa, ou pelo menos tinha, antes de sua casa ser queimada.

"Que droga, nem voltar para o outro lado eu posso, o que eu faço, o que eu faço?"

Enquanto corria desesperadamente, ela acabou se encontrando com uma equipe de resistência, ou melhor, com um dos homens da equipe.

"Acho que consegui o tal espécime".

Na parada, ambos se analisaram, ele pôde notar, apesar de não estar em uma área não muito iluminada, a beleza da jovem garota, com seus cabelos negros que iam até a metade das costas, sua pele branca destacava seu mais belo feitiço, seus olhos cor de mel e seus lábios vermelhos que perdiam a cor devido à mudança de metabolismo do corpo causada pela corrida.

Ela também tinha mostras de ter chorado bastante.

Ao ouvir uma pequena explosão, abriu a porta do pequeno carro e puxou a garota, jogando-a no banco de passageiro.

- Ei! O que você...

- Cala a boca, eu estou ajudando você.

- Mentira, você vai me levar para o laboratório!

- Se não calar a boca eu vou realmente te levar para lá.

A garota ficou quieta, observando o homem, com a luz do carro, pôde notar que esse usava uma máscara alaranjada no rosto e seus cabelos eram negros, como o seus, sua roupa era normal, uma calça e uma blusa, cobertas pelo jaleco do laboratório.

Passado um bom tempo, eles chegaram até uma grande casa no distrito de Tsu. Ambos entraram na casa, que estava silenciosa devido ao tarde horário em que chegaram.

- O que você vai fazer comigo?

- Quem é você?

-Ho... ter Ste...ffany.

- Você é uma garota tímida, que fofa.

Por um segundo ela corou, ele tinha mudado sua atitude de sério para alguém mais bobo.

- Que tal me dizer o que aconteceu enquanto vamos ao meu quarto para eu te dar uma roupa mais decente?

Com as palavras dele, ela se deu conta de que ainda estava de pijamas, o incêndio ocorreu enquanto ela dormia, e por isso ainda estava com tais roupas.

Isso a fez se lembrar de seus pais e as lágrimas voltaram ao seu rosto.

- Por que provocaram um incêndio?

- Foi um acidente.

- Mentira.

- Por que eu iria mentir pra você?

- Porque você é um Tsu!

- O que aconteceu?

- O incêndio queimou a casa e matou os meus pais, a minha mãe só conseguiu me salvar, como a casa era pequena só moravam eles lá.

- E você morava onde?

Ela hesitou por um instante antes de responder.

- Academia Rockfford.

- Em Tsu?

A garota nada respondeu e o homem não forçou uma nova conversa, apenas a guiou para um quarto no final do corredor do primeiro andar.

- Pode ficar com o quarto.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Vou mudar a sua residência do colégio para cá.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Porque pode ser divertido.

- Você é louco?

- Todo cientista não é totalmente normal, aliás, meu nome é Tobi.

- Parece nome de cachorro...

- Por isso é bonitinho!

Embora eu achasse aquela desculpa extremamente estúpida, serviu para que ambos se despedissem e fossem dormir

A noite não era o fim do dia, era o começo da mudança.

* * *

_Os outros querem saber como eles existem._

* * *

Meu deus! Eu terminei, nem acredito, parece milagre

Sei que nem todos apareceram, mas o restante aparece no próximo

Fiz um capitulo tão grande... Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma

As coisas ainda estão começando e a guerra ainda não começou

Vai ter uma introdução antes dela começar...

Alias, eu fiz a historia como se fosse uma narrativa de alguém, idéia que me surgiu depois de ler a ficha da Uchiha luuh

Achei que ficou legalzinho...

Tentei ao Maximo não destruir nenhum personagem, apesar de que achei a Hoter Steffany mais ativa do que parecia ser, também achei o Tobi muito meio termo, eu queria manter ele sendo apenas o Tobi bobão, mas acabou ficando meio termo, até porque o Tobi bobão não é totalmente besta como a gente vê em fics de comedia...

Tive muito trabalho para escrever essa fic, na verdade se não tivesse me baixado uma fonte de inspiração e se a Sango-chan não estivesse me ajudando essa fic não tinha saído

As fichas também me deram muitas idéias e acho que vou conseguiu

O começo da historia ficou mais centrada no Naruto pois, apesar de ser uma fic de fichas, quero que seja uma fic de Naruto

Qualquer uma que tiver alguma critica ou quiser me falar alguma coisa do personagem me avise, e se não gostou de algo também, sou todo ouvidos

Vou começar as respostas das reviews e quero que todos leiam, mesmo quem não mandou review, às vezes tem algum recado importante, em fic de fichas isso é importante

Por agora é só...

_**Hyuuga Aoi:**_ é... Você ficou com o Neji, quando as pessoas escolhem personagens que sai pouco elas sempre pegam, os mais difíceis que você conseguir é o Itachi, o Sasuke, o Gaara e o Sasori, eles são muito disputados e por isso é mais difícil, mas o Neji... Você ganhou ele na hora

Obrigado por se oferecer a ser a beta, mas eu consegui que a beta da Sango-chan fizesse isso pra mim, mas obrigada mesmo

Eu preciso que você me mande a relação de par, você me mandou como se fosse uma de Shi, mas com a mudança pra Tsu eu fique um pouco na duvida já que era meio vago e mais centrado em se você fosse uma Shi

Bem é isso...

Ja ne

_**Jessicailha**_: o Tobi foi perfeito, espero que tenha ficado bom e do seu agrado, eu achei que mudei um pouco a personalidade da sua personagem... Me diga o que achou por favor

E desculpa por ter dado problema pra formar o seu par

Acho que é só...

Ja ne

_**Uchiha luuh:**_ isso foi o que aconteceu com a sua idéia, eu fiz alguém contando os fatos como se estivesse observando o os fatos, no final vou revelar quem é, mas vou querer a sua ajuda pra isso, ela não vai poder ser um vampiro, mas poder ser ... sei lah... ainda não pensai muito bem, leia a fic e no decorrer da historia tente me ajudar quanto a isso. Eu fiz ela contando os fatos como um narrador, mas como pode se perceber ela conta os fatos como se eles fossem passado... achei que ficou legal, ela as vezes se intromete na historia e isso vai acontecer sempre, isso é uma prova de que ela esta contando a historia e que não é um simples narrado

Me conte o que achou

Ja ne

_**maimi akimoto**_: eu sobrevivi, e que bom que você concordou, espero que tenha gostado da sua aparição

ja ne

_**loony midnight:**_ você ainda não apareceu mas no próximo com certeza

espero que tenha gostado do capitulo

ja ne

_**Nara Nick:**_ eu preciso da sua relação com o Sasori, isso é muito importante para a sua aparição no próximo capitulo, eu preciso saber se vocês se conhecem... e tals

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo

Já ne

_**Sakusasuke:**_ você também é outro que só aparece no próximo capitulo, mas espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 1 da fic

Já ne


	2. Que se de inicio

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes são da obra de Masashi Kishimoto ou criado por leitores que me autorizaram a usá-los na história original criada por mim.

Agradecimentos: à Haruno Mitsuki e a luuh por me dar idéias importantes e à sango7higurashi, pois sem ela eu não teria iniciado esse projeto. Também agradeço a samia-san por betar para mim

Obs.: A história se passa em um mundo fictício.

* * *

_**No space **__by doll master_

* * *

"_Lembra que um dia a gente chegou a acreditar que tudo era para sempre sem saber que para sempre sempre acaba"._

_(Não sei quem escreveu essa frase, foi a Sango quem me passou, ou seja, não é de minha autoria)._

* * *

Quando abri meus olhos pela primeira vez, eu me dei conta de que estava viva, que tinha um corpo que se movia e que tinha consciência para pensar por mim mesma.

Mas também me dei conta de que eu era como um fantasma, não podia ser ouvida por ninguém, não tinha razão para viver. Eu apenas existia, quando finalmente, decidi o que fazer.

Seguir aquelas pessoas, e ver os fatos se desenrolarem pela eternidade.

Mas afinal, o que era eternidade?

Agora, em meio a essa luz, enquanto relembro os acontecimentos dos últimos tempos, tento desesperadamente descobrir quem sou.

* * *

Durante a manhã, em qualquer casa de Shi, o assunto desde cedo era o mesmo, já estava até enjoada.

- Os caras de Tsu colocaram fogo na área 4?

Uma garota de cabelos repicados castanhos com algumas mechas num tom avermelhado natural que iam até a metade das costas, levemente ondulados, e uma franja de lado caída para a esquerda levemente sobre os olhos falou, inconformada.

- Foi o que eu disse, não precisa fazer um escândalo quanto a isso.

O homem de cabelos morenos e curtos falava de forma despreocupada tomando o café-da-manhã como se o assunto da conversa fosse algo completamente normal.

- Ryou, não aja como um sangue frio, pessoas morreram, podia ser a gente.

- E por isso, minha querida prima Sayoko, vamos nos casar e impedir que a nossa família desapareça, seguindo as ordens do patriarca da família.

A voz sem sentimentos, o tom de ironia ao chamá-la de querida, isso a deixava irritada.

- Eu desisto de você.

A garota saiu batendo o pé, já estava noiva fazia um mês, e embora fosse nova, teria de se casar dentro de poucos dias. Já vi o vestido de casamento, é muito bonito.

Ela subiu ao quarto e se trocou, colocou uma bermuda azul marinho colada que ia até a metade da coxa com uma meia calça vermelha opaca por baixo, que tampava e também marcava bem a sua perna, sapatilhas pretas envernizadas e uma blusa social com um colete azul marinho com detalhes de losangos em vermelho, prendendo o cabelo com uma bonita fita vermelha.

Já estava quase saindo quando foi interrompida por seu primo.

- Aonde vai?

- Na casa da Hina-chan, não se preocupe, ainda não somos casados, então você não pode ser acusado de corno ainda.

Saiu rindo da cara estranha que o primo fez, morava perto de mais uma casa comunitária, nela morava Hinata e sua irmã Hanabi, duas adoráveis garotas, a primeira, mais velha, possuía cabelos compridos e levemente azulados, olhos perolados e um sorriso tímido, elas moravam com uma moça, Kurenai, que cuidava delas e de mais dois garotos, Kiba e Shino.

Kiba tinha duas marcas no rosto, usa sempre um casaco e tem um jeito meio selvagem, deve ser influência dos animais com que conversa...

Já Shino usava casaco, capuz e óculos escuros, controla insetos. Eu sinceramente o acho meio esquisitinho...

Sayoko é muito amiga da Hinata e sempre vai visitá-la, contam fofocas e saem juntas, costumavam freqüentar a escola do distrito de Shi, mas essa fora queimada na destruição da área 13 a um tempo atrás.

- Então, vocês ficaram sabendo da novidade?

- Sobre a área 4? Todo mundo já sabe, não é mais novidade.

- Foram mesmo os Tsu?

- Hoje cedo teve um pronunciamento a respeito, falaram que foi acidente.

Shino fala as coisas calmamente, mas estava bastante chateado pelo ocorrido.

- Acidente uma ova, mas eles vão ver só. Para início de conversa, isso não teria acontecido se eles não tivessem posto os pés no nosso pedaço!

Kiba rosnava de tão irritado, ele era a favor da guerra, que embora os Tsu não soubessem, ou eles pensavam não saber, os Shi já estavam com ela em mente.

- A organização já tomou alguma decisão?

- Não sei, não fomos à reunião de ontem, mas provavelmente não decidiram nada.

Sayoko olhou para o colar no pescoço de Kiba, ele e Hinata possuíam o mesmo colar, só que com demônios diferentes.

- Sabe, agora eu estava pensando, nos já achamos 8 colares, mas o Naruto é a Kyuubi, então significa que existe um colar faltando, mas nunca vi ninguém com esse colar.

- Existem vários Shi's, um dia a gente encontra, fora que isso nem é importante, a gente usa por vício e porque é herança de família, nada muito importante.

- Bom dia.

A atenção da dupla foi desviada com a chegada de Hinata.

- Do que estavam falando?

- Sobre o colar, a guerra, essas coisas.

A conversa entre eles rolou solta quando uma criatura verde e de cabelo estranho invadiu a casa fazendo barulho.

- Gente, reunião urgente no prédio na base da área 13.

- Bom dia, Lee-san.

- Bom dia, Hinata-san.

- Então vamos nessa galera.

Seguindo Kiba, fomos todos até a área 13, exceto Sayoko, que não poderia ir, nunca participara das reuniões, por isso também não conhecia a todos os membros. O prédio de reunião estava cheio, todos os membros da ordem estavam lá.

- Bem, eu convoquei a reunião porque temos um grave problema, noite passada a área 4 foi destruída. Felizmente nenhum de nossos membros foi morto ou está desaparecido, mas não podemos simplesmente deixar como está, estive relutante até agora sobre que decisão tomar, mas agora eu acho que já chegou o tempo de nós reagirmos.

As palavras de Sasori ecoaram dentro de todos os presentes e até mesmo eu senti a mudança.

* * *

_Para eles, a frase "e viveram felizes para sempre" nunca existiu._

* * *

Os leves gemidos eram ouvidos dentro daquela sala, as coisas da mesa já haviam sido jogadas no chão para que o casal pudesse ter espaço para seus beijos ardentes.

A garota de cabelos roxos já se encontrava com eles em um estado deplorável, igual a sua roupa, as alças de sua blusa branca já caiam pelos ombros e a saia de prega azul marinho já estava erguida para que suas pernas enlaçassem o quadril do homem a sua frente.

Um bonito rapaz, com os cabelos negros e curtos espetados para trás, usava um blusa azul marinho igual à saia da garota e uma calça jeans, o jaleco do laboratório já caído no chão.

- Va... Vamos parar, Sasuke... O expediente já vai começar.

Relutante, o moreno cedeu e parou seus beijos, separando-se.

- Se continuar me deixando louco assim, eu não vou conseguir me concentrar no trabalho, Tomoyo.

- Ora, o Uchiha não consegue se segurar.

- Pare de me provocar.

Ele pegou o jaleco do laboratório e o vestiu, saiu em silêncio, ouvindo as leves risadas da jovem. Eles sempre mantinham esse jogo, era apenas um escape de luxúria, nunca houve sentimentos entre eles, apenas desejo.

Sasuke andava pelos corredores apressado, precisava chegar ao setor de testes antes de Orochimaru. No caminho, encontrou Tobi, que estava andando de forma estranha e assoviando.

- O que está fazendo?

- Pensando.

- Pare de vagar no corredor e vamos logo.

- Que mau humor.

- Você que está muito animado, o que aconteceu?

- Conheci um anjo.

- Que mulher você levou pra cama?

- Nenhuma, não sou igual a você.

- O que quer dizer?

Nessa hora, o Uchiha parou para encarar o homem.

- Você acha mesmo que eu já não vi você e a Matsuri Tomoyo do departamento de pesquisa, ou você acha que eu acredito nas suas milhões de desculpas para viver no departamento de pesquisa? É capaz até de todo mundo já saber que vocês têm um caso, não sei como as suas seguidoras ainda não mataram ela.

- Espero que permaneça de boca fechada.

- Claro, se me fizer um favor.

- O quê?

- Me cubra hoje.

- Vai matar o trabalho para ver o seu "anjo"?

- Não, vou brincar de escolinha.

Ao dizer isso, o homem de máscara laranja deixou o corredor, abandonando o Uchiha com seus pensamentos confusos.

Não demorou muito para que o moreno deixasse seus pensamentos de lado ao ouvir seu nome ecoar pelo departamento inteiro.

- Sasuke-kun!

Logo, uma garota de cabelos rosa se agarrou a Sasuke.

- Estava te procurando como uma louca, estava morrendo de saudades!

- Sakura, nos vimos ontem, como pode estar com saudades?

- Um minuto longe de você é muito!

- Por que a perua não volta pra seus moribundos e deixa o Sasuke-kun trabalhar?

A garota encarou a ruiva que vinha em sua direção, se pudesse odiar alguém mais do que odiava os Shi, com certeza seria ela, Karin.

- Cala a boca, se eu sou perua você é o quê? Uma puta, né?

- Ora...

- Calem a boca as duas. Karin, você falou com a Hidegard-san? Sabe se pegaram algum espécime novo? Quero comparar os efeitos daquela droga que o departamento médico nos deu para testar naquele Shi de ontem.

- Parece que não, incendiaram a área 4 e tiveram que se retirar, mas Tobi-san foi com eles, você não falou com ele?

- Ele não falou nada.

O Uchiha saiu andando, largando as duas para trás, mas logo sendo seguido por Karin, e teria sido seguido por Sakura se ela não fosse chamada por seu próprio assistente.

- O que foi, Aoi?

- Tsunade-san está chamando, parece que aquele cara que o hospital mandou para cá semana passada acordou.

A garota de cabelos castanhos e longos olhava para a rosada a fim de ouvir alguma resposta, mas infelizmente essa nada disse e apenas seguiu seu caminho até o departamento médico.

Ao chegarem, viram Tsunade de frente a um dos homens do exército.

- Que bom que chegaram.

- O que houve? - a rosada perguntou com o tom de voz um pouco tedioso.

- Ele estava falando sobre o que causou o acidente.

- Não foi um acidente, eles tentaram me matar, tem Shi's infiltrados na cidade, eu ouvi, eles querem começar uma guerra.

- E Pain-san já sabe disso? - Aoi parecia a única interessada no que acontecia e nas tensões políticas entre Shi e Tsu.

- Parece que o departamento de pesquisa colocou um espião em Shi.

- Quem eles mandaram para lá? A Ten Ten?

- Não foi ninguém do exército.

A garota de cabelos castanhos hesitou um pouco antes de perguntar.

- Então quem?

A sala do departamento de pesquisa foi aberta de forma bruta, mas a garota de doces olhos castanhos pouco se importou, estava furiosa, mas infelizmente sua presa parecia não estar presente, ao contrário, encontrou outro homem, esse não possui os cabelos negros e longos de sua presa, e sim cabelos verdes e curtos, levemente repicados e olhos igualmente verdes, sentado em uma cadeira, de costas para a porta.

- Hibari, onde está o Itachi?

- Ainda não chegou, por quê?

- Vou matá-lo.

O jovem se virou para encarar a garota que estava na porta, incrédulo.

- O que houve?

- Ele mandou a Mitsuki pra Shi!

- Eu sei.

- Quem manda a própria irmã para um ninho de cobras? Ele é louco? Se era para matar um familiar, mandasse o Sasuke, assim o corredor ficaria menos barulhento com as garotas gritando "Sasuke-kun", e teria menos gemidos dele e da Tomoyo.

- Eles realmente não são muito discretos... Mas por que está tão irritada assim? A Mitsuki não é tão frágil assim, ela vai ficar bem.

"Se você soubesse a verdade não diria isso...".

- Aoi? O que faz aqui?

A voz do Uchiha atrás da jovem a fez tremer um pouco, frio e calculista e ao mesmo tempo irresistivelmente sensual.

- Te esperando.

- Eu não sou como o meu irmão, então recuso sua proposta.

- Eu não vim aqui para fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Embora tentasse resistir, o rosto dela ficou vermelho, e se não fosse Itachi, acho que poderia dizer que ele achou graça na reação da garota.

- Por que mandou a Mitsuki-chan para Shi?

- Ela quis ir.

Naquela época acho que nunca tive tantas dúvidas sobre o que se passava na cabeça de alguém como a de Aoi naquela hora.

* * *

Após uma noite em claro na tentativa de apagar o fogo, a garota de cabelos negros com as pontas avermelhadas olhava os destroços do incêndio.

- Que horror, não?

Ela se virou para encarar a origem do som, um garoto de sua idade, cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes e uma tatuagem na testa.

- Eu vi você ajudando a apagar o fogo, atitude estranha para alguém de Tsu.

- Como você...?

O garoto mostrou uma pequena identidade.

- Onde você achou isso?

- Melhor tomar mais cuidado com as suas coisas, mas me diga, o que faz aqui?

- Não é da sua conta

- Talvez não da minha, mas acho que Sasori-san e Deidara-san gostariam de saber, não?

A jovem já sabia quem eram aqueles dois, os líderes revolucionários de Shi. Desde que chegara a Shi no dia anterior, não levou muito tempo para descobrir diversas informações.

- Que tal começar me dizendo seu nome? Eu sou Mitsuki, Uchiha Mitsuki.

Diplomacia, era isso que precisava pra contornar a situação.

- Uchiha?

Mas ao que parece ela não pensou que sua família pudesse ser conhecida em Shi.

- Algum problema?

- Você tem relação com algum dos líderes do instituto? Sabe? Itachi, Sasuke...

- São meus irmãos... Mas de onde os conhece?

- Vocês têm seus espiões, a gente tem os nossos, Mitsuki-chan.

O apelido carinhoso não foi muito bem recebido pela jovem, que ergueu seus olhos azuis escuros para encarar os verdes do garoto.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, ou o Ichibi.

- Ichibi?

- Tem relação com os colares.

O ruivo tirou de dentro das vestes um colar de pentagrama e mostrou para ela.

Naquele momento, toda a frieza da jovem derreteu-se e deu lugar a surpresa.

- Esse é um dos colares dos 9 demônios antigos!

* * *

Na sala de reunião do instituto se encontrava um homem de cabelos ruivos e cheio de piercings no rosto, uma garota de cabelos azuis em pé ao lado da cadeira em que esse sentava, enquanto encarava uma mulher loira e um homem de cabelos grisalhos que pouco parecia se importar com o que acontecia.

- E então, Tsunade?

- Nada bom, se todas as informações que recebemos estiverem corretas, os Shi vão nos atacar.

- E o rei vai nos acionar.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos complementou a fala da loira.

- O que me preocupa não são só os Shi...

- Acha que ele fará alguma coisa?

- Sim.

- E o que sugere que façamos?

O ruivo mirou o homem a sua frente antes de responder.

- Preparem- se para a guerra.

Naquela mesma tarde, Tsu inteira já estava em estado de alerta.

* * *

_Para os outros, "e viveram felizes para sempre" existe, mas em contos de fadas._

* * *

Bem longe do instituto, procurei um lugar de paz, mas onde iria encontrar paz em lugar em guerra? A curiosidade me tomou por completo, se eu queria paz e matar minha curiosidade quanto àquelas pessoas que conheci, só havia um lugar para ir: a casa do Tobi.

Steffany havia ficado o dia inteiro em casa, não podia sair e não tinha muito que fazer, estava olhando pela janela quando viu uma garota andando e puxando uma mala de rodinhas, o que chamou sua atenção foram as roupas de estilos diferentes, uma bata estilo medieval, uma calça jeans moderna e um sapato de salto alto e fino, além, é claro, de sua dificuldade em puxar a enorme mala que carregava.

Olhando através dos cabelos curtos da jovem, Steffany notou que o rosto da jovem se encontrava tão vermelho quanto seus lábios.

"Ela... Tá chorando..".

- Ei! Garota!

Gritar na rua não era uma idéia muito inteligente, e ela tinha plena noção disso, mas não custava tentar, podia dar alguma ajuda à jovem.

"Se bem que a casa nem é minha... Mas que se dane, como se eu ligasse..."

Quando a jovem olhou para cima, revelou seus olhos verdes bem claros.

"Peraí! Ela é..."

- Kim?

- Steffany? O que você tá fazendo aí?

- Entra que eu te conto.

Ambas estavam muito felizes por estarem juntas, estudavam na mesma turma e eram amigas e, sobre tudo, confidentes.

- Então foi assim que você veio parar aqui...

A surpresa era eminente, a história que Kim ouvira fora realmente interessante.

- Mas e você? O que aconteceu?

- O meu pai descobriu meus poderes, a gente tava brigando, novamente, quando eu gritei alto demais e quebrei algumas coisas lá em casa.

- O tal grito sônico...

Se eram confidentes, obviamente sabiam os poderes uma da outra

- Acho ridículo o seu pai te odiar pelo que aconteceu com a sua mãe, fora que provavelmente ela devia ser uma Shi, daí os poderes.

- Eu tentei dizer isso para o meu pai, mas quem disse que ele ouviu?

- Mas se ele te expulsou, você vai precisar de um lugar pra ficar, e essa casa tem muitos quartos.

- Desde quando você virou a dona da casa?

- Quem liga?

O momento de risadas teria durado se a porta não tivesse sido aberta pelo real dono da casa.

- Quem é essa garota? Por que ela está aqui? E onde está a Jorgina?

Tobi estava agitado e cansado, havia passado o dia todo na escola de Tsu para ajeitar a papelada para que Steffany morasse em sua casa e não na escola, e o transformar no novo responsável por ela.

- Ela é minha amiga, foi expulsa de casa. Eu a ajudei e disse para ela morar aqui já que tem muito espaço e a sua adorável empregada que faz comidas deliciosas está no quarto dela, pois eu falei pra ela que depois de arrumar a bagunça do almoço ela podia descansar.

- Desde quando você dá ordens na MINHA casa?

- Ora, sua casa é bem grande, cabe mais um, fora que a Jorgina trabalha como uma condenada, precisa descansar às vezes.

- Steffany, eu acho que realmente você tá mandando demais.

- Tá vendo? Sua amiga tem bom senso.

- Então? Deixa ela ficar?

O sinismo na voz era evidente.

- Ei! Eu não sou um animal!

A discussão era tão inútil que se eu pudesse iria intervir, claro que alguém ouviu as minhas preces.

- Senhor, a menina não fez nada de mal, eu não teria aceitado a folga se a casa já não estivesse em ordem, fora que uma amiga será uma boa companhia já que o senhor deixou a coitada sozinha em casa o dia todo.

Embora fosse a empregada, a voz de Jorgina na casa era de grande impacto. Talvez fosse a idade.

- Ok, ok, ela pode ficar, mas antes quero saber quem é a sua amiga, não vou abrigar uma desconhecida em plena guerra.

- GUERRA???

As duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, o susto foi grande o suficiente para um vaso atrás de Tobi se partir em pedaço

- Desculpa, acho que tenho que treinar.

- Grito potente... Vou querer fazer uns exames na sua traquéia depois... Mas sim, estamos em estado de alerta.

Naquele momento um sentimento nasceu ali.

* * *

_E que venha a guerra_

* * *

Nya! Finalmente terminei...

Eu fui muito folgada nesses dias... Mal digitava alguma coisa... Tava folgada demais.

Mas pelo menos eu terminei...

Tô tão feliz... Vocês nem imaginam...

Apesar de achar que o capítulo foi pequeno e vago...

Tenho muita gente na historia para descrever...

Mas provavelmente até o final cada personagem terá um capítulo de destaque para ninguém falar que quase não apareceu.

A partir do próximo capítulo irá se iniciar a guerra... Eu acho que vai ser bem legal... Na verdade, esses dois primeiros caps foram uma introdução ao que vai acontecer...

E já vou avisando que não sei descrever lutas muito bem....

_**Loony midnigth**_ me manda a sua relação com o Shino, por favor, isso é muito importante para o decorrer da historia e da participação da sua personagem, só notei agora que não tinha isso...

Reviews:

_**Sakusasuke:**_ é isso mesmo, você é uma Shi com os poderes adormecidos, na guerra todos os poderes irão se manifestar, mas embora você seja de Shi vai lutar como Tsu.

_**Hyuuga Aoi:**_ Sua primeira aparição... e já foi brigando com alguém... sei que a sua personagem briga mais com o Neji... Mas eu tinha que fazer isso, pois queria mostrar que você era amiga da Mitsuki... Espero que tenha gostado, faça sua crítica sincera!

_**Uchiha Luuh:**_ Uma frase da sua review foi suficiente para eu resolver quem é ELA, já sei de tudo, e ela vai ser bem importante para acabar com a guerra, não quero te contar porque acaba com o suspense, mas eu amei o que vai acontecer... Fiquei feliz de já ter resolvido esse problema... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

_**Jessicailha:**_ Eba você gostou mesmo? Me sinto tão feliz...*.* eu manti o jeito dela mais ou menos na mesma linha, se tiver ficado bom mesmo eu já consigo trabalhar com ela com naturalidade, pois indica que eu já captei a personalidade dela... Espero que tenha gostado.

_**Nara Nick:**_ Sua primeira aparição, embora eu diga que você está noiva, a oficialização ainda não ocorreu e vai ser aí que você conhece o Sasori, o líder da revolução de Shi, espero que você tenha gostado e que tenha ficado parecido com o que você pensou...

_**Maimi akimoto:**_ Nesse cap você não apareceu, mas no próximo, que vai ser ENORME, vou colocar todo mundo e algumas revelações interessantes sobre o passado dos personagens, sinto que vai ficar bem legal, mas espero que tenha gostado desse.

É isso ai gente, até o próximo, e enorme, capitulo de NO SPACE (que comercial...XD).


End file.
